pwo_germanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Starter
Pokemon Schwarz und Weiß Starter | - Align = "center" |'Diamant / Perl' | | | | - Align = "center" |'Platin' | | | | - Align = "center" | |Chelast |Panflam |Plinfa Starter-Pokémon In allen Editionen gibt es sogenannte Starter-Pokémon. Diese darfst du dir zu Beginn des Spiels aussuchen. Aber Achtung: Du darfst dir nur Eines von Dreien aussuchen. Die anderen Starter kann man nicht in der Wildnis fangen. Du musst also einen Freund bitten, dir ein Starter-Pokémon zu züchten, oder ihn fragen, ob er seinen Starter mit dir tauscht. In jeder Generation haben die Starter die Typen Feuer, Pflanze oder Wasser. Starter der 1.Generation Die Starter der 1.Generation (Rot, Blau und Gelb) heißen Bisasam, Glumanda und Schiggy. Du bekommst ein Pokémon geschenkt. Bisasam entwickelt sich auf Lv. 16 zu Bisaknosp. Dieses entwickelt sich noch einmal, und zwar auf Lv. 32. Diese letzte Entwicklungsstufe heißt Bisaflor. Bisaflor hat gute Verteidigungswerte und einen relativ guten KP-Wert, daher lässt es sich gut defensiv spielen. Entwicklung: --> Lv.16 --> --> Lv.32 --> Auch Glumanda entwickelt sich auf Lv. 16. Nach der Evolution ist es ein Glutexo. Nach der Entwicklung zu Glurak, die auf Lv. 36 stattfindet, ist es vom Typ Feuer/Flug. Durch diesen Typ ist es anfällig gegen Elektro-Attacken, dafür ist die Boden-Schwäche der Feuerpokémon nun nicht mehr vorhanden. Ein anderer Nachteil dieses Types ist die Schwäche gegenüber Gesteins-Attacken. Glurak besitzt aber gute Sp.Angr. und Init.-Werte. Entwicklung: --> Lv.16 --> --> Lv.36 --> Das letzte Starter-Pokémon der 1. Generation heißt Schiggy. Schiggy entwickelt sich auf Lv. 16 zu Schillok. Genau wie Glutexo entwickelt sich Schillok auf Lv. 36 zu seiner letzten Form: Turtok. Turtok besitzt gute Verteidigungswerte, weshalb es auch defensiv gespielt wird. Entwicklung: --> Lv.16 --> --> Lv.36 --> Die gelbe Edition ist die einzige Edition, bei der du zwingend ein bestimmtes Startpokémon –Pikachu– erhältst. Die anderen Starter der ersten Generation erhältst du im Spielverlauf. Starter der 2.Generation In der 2.Generation (Gold, Silber und Kristall) GIBT ES 3 neue Starter-Pokémon. Die 3 Anfangspokémon Heissen endivie, Feurigel und Karnimani. Von Pokémon Diesen darfst du auch Nur EINES auswählen. Endivie entwickelt Sich Auf Lv. 16 zu Lorblatt. Lorblatt entwickelt Sich Noch einmal Auf Lv. 32. Nach der Evolution Wirst du Ein Meganie besitzen. Meganies Werte gleichmäßig verteilt Sindh, stechen jedoch sterben Heraus Guten Verteidigungswerte. Entwicklung: -> Lv.16 -> -> Lv.32 -> Feurigel ist der Feuerstarter der 2. Generation. Sich bereits entwickelt Feurigel Auf Lv. 14 zu Igelavar. Die nächste Evolutionsstufe erreicht ES Auf Lv. 36 erhalten Vorhandene. This heisst Tornupto. Tornupto überzeugt mit den Statuswerten Init. und Sp.Angr. Insgesamt Sind Tornuptos Statuswerte ABER Etwas Gering ausgefallen. Entwicklung: -> Lv.14 -> -> Lv.36 -> Karnimani ist der Dritte im Bunde der Starter. WENN ES Lv. 18 erreicht, es entwickelt Sich zu Tyracroc. Dies ist für EINEN Starter recht spät. Dafur entwickelt Sich Tyracroc Schön Auf Lv. 30 (!) Zu Impergator. Dies wiederum ist sehr früh. Die späte entwicklung zu Tyracroc WIRD dadurch auch entschädigt. Genau Wie bei Tornupto, SIND DIE Werte von Impergator Nur mittelmäßig ausgefallen. Jedoch besitzt es EINEN Guten Angriff und Verteidigung "Eine NOCH Bessere, sollte man es auch physisch Eher speziell ALS spielen. Entwicklung: -> Lv.18 -> -> Lv.30 -> Starter der 3.Generation Auch in der 3. Generation (Rubin, Saphir und Smaragd) gibt es wieder 3 neue Starter. Wie die Starter der ersten beiden Generationen, sind diese auch wieder vom Typ Pflanze, Feuer oder Wasser, je nachdem, welchen du wählst. Die neuen Anfangspokémon heißen Geckarbor, Flemmli und Hydropi. Nachdem du den Professor gerettet hast, darfst du das Pokémon behalten, mit dem du ihn gerettet hast. Geckarbor entwickelt sich auf Lv. 16 zu Reptain. Natürlich bleibt das nicht so: Auf Lv. 36 ist dein Reptain soweit, sich zu Gewaldro zu entwickeln. Gewaldro ist eines der schnellsten Pokémon und lernt einen klasse STAB-Move: Laubklinge. Entwicklung: --> Lv.16 --> --> Lv.36 --> Flemmli, der Feuerstarter aus Rubin, Saphir und Smaragd bekommt auf Lv. 16, bei der Entwicklung zu Jungglut, eine gänzlich neue Typenkombination: Feuer/Kampf. Jungglut entwickelt sich, wie Reptain, auf Lv. 36. Die letzte Evolutionsstufe heißtLohgock. Durch den neuen Typ kann Lohgock mit Kampfattacken Gesteinspokémon ordentlich schaden, allerdings hat es jetzt eine zusätzliche Flugschwäche. Desweiteren ist Lohgock sehr anfällig gegenüber der Attacke Erdbeben. Entwicklung: --> Lv.16 --> --> Lv.36 --> Hydropi ist der Wasserstarter der Editionen Rubin, Saphir und Smaragd. Es entwickelt sich auf Lv. 16 zu Moorabbel,wenn es sich entwickelt hat bekommt es eine andere Typenkombination Wasser/Boden,die auch schon von Morlord bekannt ist. Dadurch fällt die Elektro-Schwäche der Wasser-Pokémon weg, was natürlich ein Vorteil ist. Allerdings bringt diese Kombination auch eine ziemlich gefährliche Schwäche mit sich - Pflanzenattacken verursachen durch den Typen den doppelten Schaden. Auch die letzte Entwicklungsstufe besitzt diese Schwäche. Sumpex, so heißt die letzte Stufe von Hydropi, entwickelt sich auf Lv. 36 aus Moorabbel und überzeugt im Online-Battling. Leider ist es nicht sehr schnell, daher hat es schlechte Chancen gegen schnelle Pflanzenpokémon wie Gewaldro. Entwicklung: --> Lv.16 --> --> Lv.36 --> Starter der 4.Generation In der Neusten Generation GIBT ES NATÜRLICH Auch Wieder Starter-Pokémon. Es SIND DIE Starter Editionen Diamant und der Perle. This Starter besitzen ebenfalls sterben Typen Feuer, Wasser und Pflanze. Der Feuerstarter heisst Panflam, der Wasserstarter Tragt den Namen nehmen Plinfa und der Pflanzenstarter WIRD Chelast Genannt. Chelast ist der Pflanzenstarter der 4. Generation. Es entwickelt, OAO Wie Karnimani, erst. Auf Lv. 18. Die 2. Form Tragt den Namen nehmen Chelcarain. Chelcarain WIRD Sich Auf Lv. 32, auch relativ früh, in Seine finale Form Entwickeln. Nachdem sterben entwicklung vollzogen ist, Wirst du Ein Chelterrar besitzen. Chelterrar Hut Nicht Nur den Typen Pflanze, Sondern Auch NOCH den Typen Boden - DAS IST Eine neue Typenkombination. Chelast und Grotle besitzen Nur den Typ Pflanze. Torterra besitzt DURCH Eine Diesen Neuen Typen Leider Auch doppelte Eis-schwäche. Desweiteren ist Torterra Sehr langsam, DAHER solltest du es einsetzten Nur, Wenn du dir 100% Sicher bist, es sterben dass. nächste gegnerische Attacke übersteht, Oder Nicht sehr Effektiv ist. Entwicklung: -> lv.18 -> -> Lv. 32 -> Plinfa ist der Wasserstarter der Neuen Editionen. WENN ES Lv. 16 erreicht, es entwickelt Sich zu Pliprin. Wie üblich für Starter, die 2 Sich entwickelt. Nochmals Stufe. Standards eingehalten Fall WIRD dein Prinplup Auf Lv. 36 zu Impoleon. Pliprin und Impoleon Sindh vom Typ Wasser / Stahl - GAB ES Diesen NOCH NIE zuvor! WEGEN of this Wirst du Typenkombination probleme mit Kampf-, Boden-und Elektropokémon bekommen. Bodenpokémon sollten mit Einer Wasserattacke Kein Problem Darstellen. Gegen die Anderen Pokémon-Typen solltest du Andere Pokémon antreten Lassen. This kombination Hut ABER EINEN Auch VORTEIL - Pflanzenattacken Sind NICHT MEHR sehr Effektiv. Entwicklung: -> Lv.16 -> -> Lv.36 -> Der Letzte der Drei Starter aus Diamant und Perle heisst Panflam. Panflam entwickelt Sich Auf Lv. 14 zu Panpyro. Nach der entwicklung bekommt es bzw Einen neuen Typen von Dazu - jetzt ist es vom Typ Feuer / Kampf - Genau Wie Jungglut. Lohgock. Panflam ist der Einzige Starter der 4.Generation, der keine neue Typenkombination besitzt. Du musst dein Panpyro Auf Lv. 36 trainieren, es sterben DAMIT nächste entwicklung durchmacht. Nach der Evolution Wirst du Ein Panferno besitzen. Es ist vom Typ Auch Feuer / Kampf. Panferno überzeugt mit Seinen Wärst Guten Angriffswerten und Hohem Init.-DM. Es IST ALS Lohgock Schneller und erlernt schnell sterben Gleichen Attacken. Entwicklung: -> Lv.14 -> -> Lv.36 -> Entwicklungen auf einen Blick Hier sind noch einmal alle Starter mit ihren Entwicklungen aufgelistet: ''Pokémon Colosseum und XD'' ''Pokémon Colosseum'' ''In Pokémon Colosseum kannst du dir aussuchen Kein Anfangspokémon. Du besitzt von Anfang einPsiana und Nachtara. ''Dies Sind ABER Nicht sterben einzigen Starter im Spiel - du kannst Auch die 2. Stufe der Anfangspokémon der 2. Generation fangen. ''Pokémon XD'' ''In Pokémon XD besitzt du zu Beginn des Spiels Nur ein Pokémon - Evoli. Dies ist ABER Unter Umständen Keinen Ein Nachteil, DENN du kannst Evoli in allen Entwicklungsformen Seine Entwickeln. Flamara, Blitza und Aquana bekommst du sterben DURCH normalen Entwicklungssteine. Desweiteren entwickelt Sich Evoli Auch mit Steinen zuPsiana und Nachtara! Du musst auch Nicht AUF DIE Zuneigung Oder sterben Tageszeit Achten, um EINES der beiden begehrten Pokémon zu erhalten Vorhandene. ''Pokémon Ranger ''In dem DS-Spiel Pokémon Ranger darst du kein Starterpokémon auswählen, du bekommst es dadurch, dass du das Minun/Plusle, welches du in Herbstenau vor einem Hundemon retten musst, rettest. Ausgewählt werden die Pokémon ob man ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist. ''Dies ist jedoch erst der Anfang: Spencer ruft sein Ibitak und fliegt mit dir nach Ringstadt, doch kurz bevor du abhebst klammert sich das gerettete Minun/Plusle an dein Bein und fliegt mit. Wenn du dann schließlich gelandest bist, wird das Minun/Plusle in Richtung Wald laufen. Nun gehst du in die Ranger-Basis und sprichst mit Spencer und lernst Solana / Lunas kennen. Nach dem Gespräch gehst du wieder hinaus und das Minun/Plusle wird angelaufen kommen. Solana/Lunas bemerkt, dass es dich schon kennengelernt hat und, dass es dich sehr mag. Daraufhin verbindest du dich mit Plusle / Minun auf emotionaler Ebene und es ist von nun an dein Partner. ^ ^ Diamant und Perl und Platin Starter Pokemon ^ ^ Pokemon Startern aus den Editionen Pokémon: |- align="center" |''' Grün''' | | | |- align="center" |'Rot/Blau' | | | |- align="center" |'Feuerrot/ Blattgrün' | | | |- align="center" | |Bisasam |Glumanda |Schiggy |- align="center" |'Gold' | | | |- align="center" |'Silber' | | | |- align="center" |'Pokémon Kristall' | | | |- align="center" |'HeartGold/SoulSilver' | | | |- align="center" | |Endivie |Feurigel |Karnimani ''Die ausnahme: Pokémon Gelb'' ''In der Gelben Edition erhält der Mensch am Anfang: '' ''Im laufe des Spieles Kann man ABER NOCH sterben Starter der vorherigen Editionen erhalten Vorhandene: ''